


Recipe for Disaster

by HelloHeadquarters



Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-30
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:00:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24463147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HelloHeadquarters/pseuds/HelloHeadquarters
Summary: Mirage and Crypto bake a cake....or not.
Relationships: Crypto | Park Tae Joon/Mirage | Elliott Witt
Comments: 1
Kudos: 68





	Recipe for Disaster

**Author's Note:**

> For the Batman.

They were nine terrible cake puns in and Tae's eye was beginning to twitch. Over their time together, he liked to think that he had come to understand Elliott, and all his little quirks and mannerisms or, as he liked to call them, warning signs. When Elliott had first come to him asking for help with making a cake for Makoa's birthday, there had been something about him, a look in his eye that immediately had Tae on high alert. Oh, something was definitely up, and yet despite his better judgement Tae agreed, because for a genius he was also kinda sorta a fucking idiot. It was no secret why; he felt his IQ and focus diminish with every step Elliott took towards him and by the time he was in touching distance Tae had trouble remembering his own name. The worst/best part about it all was that he didn't even care. 

Until the cake jokes started of course. Then he suddenly cared _so much_.  
He let the first few go in silence, but the fourth one signalled the official start of the eyerolling Olypmpics and by the eighth one, tutting had come into play. 

The ninth one prompted actual words. 

"Why do I put up with you?" Tae asked with a sigh.

Elliott pointed a whisk at him, flicking a glob of batter onto his shirt.

"Because you love me."

Undeniable, but Tae couldn't tell _him_ that.

"Hmm," he responded. "We'll see."

Elliott froze, a faux look of shock on his handsome face. "Don't be like that," he pouted. "This is fun!"

Tae raised an eyebrow. "Is it? And why exactly have we been roped into doing this anyway?"

Elliott looked at him. "Because we're Makoa's _friends_ , you robot."

Tae didn't answer, but he was certain he smelled something besides whatever it was Octavio had set fire to the night before lingering in the air.

"Check for me, is it two eggs or three?" Elliott asked, turning back to the bowl on the counter. 

Tae looked down at the recipe and frowned. "Four," he replied.

Elliott snorted. "Four? This cake is gonna be huge. Gonna have everyone in _tiers_. Get it? Tiers?" He nudged Tae with his elbow, and Tae grunted and began to edge towards the door. 

"Oh it's not that bad," Elliott complained. "Lighten up a little. You know, it wouldn't kill you to have some fun."

Tae scowled at him, quite forgetting that the person he had chosen to devote himself to, to love and adore above all others, was a fucking man-child. 

Elliott flicked the whisk at him again, and a huge blob of batter hit him square in the face. 

For a moment, Elliott froze, wondering if he had gone too far. Tae looked at him with a glare that could melt ice caps, before plunging his hand into the bowl and flinging a snowball of cake mix at Elliott's chest.

Maybe a mistake, because apparently, now it was _on_.

Elliott scooped up more of the mess and took a few quick, long strides before smearing it over Tae's face before he could get away. Tae shoved Elliott with his sticky hands, and Elliott lost his footing, falling on his ass with his usual grace. 

Sensing opportunity, Tae grabbed the whole bowl and upended it on Elliott's head, crowing in victory. The close proximity was a mistake, however, as Elliott, blinded though he was, seized Tae by the wrist and dragged him down on top of him.

There was a loud clatter as the bowl was flung from its place as Elliot's makeshift crown and Tae felt his knee collide with a part of Elliott he was usually quite keen to keep in working order. 

Elliott rolled over in pain, a small whimper escaping him as Tae attempted to get up but was foiled by their slippery surroundings. He fell once more, and Elliott was too busy trying not to throw up and die, in that order, to protect himself.

Tae twisted awkwardly, landing painfully on his hip as Elliott continued to whine on the floor next to him. The place was a disaster, and both men were currently too busy dealing with their personal pain to do anything about it.

"What the hell are you jackasses doing?"

They both managed to look up through the goop in their eyes to see Anita Williams standing at the door to the kitchen, hands on her hips, her face a tired expression of disappointment and absolutely zero surprise.

"He started it," Tae said at once.

Elliott emerged from his agony just long enough to tap him on the arm.

"Hey," he protested weakly. 

"So this is making a cake, Witt? After you and Silva destroyed the last one?"

Tae looked down at Elliott, who at least had the manners to look sheepish.

"We'll start again," he muttered.

Tae got to his feet. "Like hell we will. You're on your own."

He left Elliott still groaning amongst all the mess and went to take a shower.

-

Tae was laying on his bed, the cat snoozing happily between his legs when there was a knock at the door. 

"Come in," he called, not wanting to disturb the animal.

Elliott opened the door. He seemed wary, as if unsure that Tae might be mad at him.

"Hey," he said gently.

Tae looked at him. "Hey," he replied.

There was a moment of tense silence. 

"Sorry," they both said together.

Elliott grinned. "Don't be," he said quickly. "You were right. I _did_ start it."

Tae risked his kitty's wrath and stood up. "You always do," he said, but his tone was fond.

"I'll make it up to you," Elliott continued as Tae moved closer. 

"You will? How?"

Elliott grinned. "Well, not like that. Think you put me out of commission for a few days."

Tae winced. "Yeah, that was an accident, believe me."

Elliott grabbed him by the front of his shirt and kissed him. "Oh, I do," he said maddeningly.

Tae sighed and stepped back. "What did you and Octavio do to the first cake?" he asked.

Elliott grinned. "We got about three thousand likes so far is what," he replied.

Tae laughed. He couldn't help himself. His life could be hard and cruel and lonely at times, but at others? 

At others, he got to kiss a man who tasted like cake.


End file.
